


Where It Began (Stefano Valentini fan comic)

by ArtBoiTrash



Category: The Evil Within, The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Drawing, F/M, Graphic, Graphic Art, Graphic Description of Corpses, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pictures, Self-Insert, Violence, fictional other, maladaptive daydream, maladaptive daydreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtBoiTrash/pseuds/ArtBoiTrash
Summary: How my self insert (Rose) met Stefano Valentini.This is a comic, so there won't be much writing along with it. I still will interact with readers, though. I hope you like it!-This is a retelling of my own maladaptive daydreaming from when my personal world interacted with the cast of The Evil Within. Please bear with me, as it might seem a little cringy depending on your view of it. But for me, it's just what occurred in the world in my head.(There is another fandom associated with this story, but I'm not going to tag it since I'm going to try and put it more in the background so it'll flow a little better.)
Relationships: Stefano Valentini/Original Female Character(s), Stefano Valentini/self-insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Where It Began (Stefano Valentini fan comic)

[ID: four panel comic, Rose wakes in a pool of black, sitting up. She clutches her head, then looks around, seemingly confused at her surroundings.]

[ID: Rose sees something in the distance. She attempts to grasp it, but the world warps and she isn't able to grab what she saw. Diving for what she saw, the world shifts and she is in a different place.]

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of my self-insert comic. Please be patient as I might be slow to produce this. There will be dialogue and more characters soon, but the first two pages don’t. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
